


DMV

by ViaDylann



Series: 1D: One Shot Collection [4]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, dmv, dumb, idea fill, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 05:13:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3475760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViaDylann/pseuds/ViaDylann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>MaddsLeigh on Wattpad has a work called "Stories Looking For Homes// Idea Book" and I wrote out one of the Ideas that she had.</p>
            </blockquote>





	DMV

It was a big day for Harry Styles. Today was the day he was going to take his driving test to get his license. The curly haired boy had studied and practiced a million times and he is confident he will pass. I mean, of course he was nervous, who wouldn’t be? Along with that, Harry has a tendency to be very clumsy so today will either end with a brand new license, or a bill for the damage he will have done to the various things in his path.

Clad in a low cut, white shirt and black skinny jeans, he and his mum, Anne, were out the door.

 

“What if I crash?!” Harry said as he fiddled with his fingers and bounced his leg up and down.

“You won’t!” Anne insured. “You’ve practiced in my car plenty and I’m sure you’ll be fine, Love; stop worrying!”

Harry bit his lip the rest of the way there and watched his mum’s driving carefully to make sure he doesn’t forget anything.

As they pull up to the DMV, Harry’s heart begins to race. After a few minutes of waiting in line and doing what needed to be done, his name was called to take his test. Harry followed a short balding man, whom he hoped wouldn’t be testing him (since he looked sort of mean), in to a room. In the room was another man, who looked not more than about four years older than him. The man was a few inches shorter than him, had feathery brown hair, bright blue eyes and was wearing the tightest jeans he’s ever seen on a man before. This man was beautiful.

While Harry gawked, the bald man handed the beautiful one a clipboard with presumably Harry’s information on it and walked out of the room.

“Hi, I’m Louis Tomlinson.” The beautiful man said with a smile and if Harry’s heart sped up any more than it did at that moment, he would’ve gone into cardiac arrest.

“M’Harry” He just about whispered.

“So, what brings you here to this place of painfully slow torture?”

“A new driver’s license.” Harry smiled at Louis before continuing. “I thought you’d already know actually.”

“Well it’s on this clipboard and I haven’t looked at it yet, have I? 

“Oh, um Right. I’m sorry. I should’ve realized.” Harry looked down, feeling stupid for not noticing. His mum always told him not to assume and does he listen? No, instead he goes and embarrasses himself in front of the hot DMV guy who probably thinks he’s an idiot now.

Noticing the blush that has taken over Harry’s cheeks, Louis decides to speak up.

“No, no don’t worry, I wasn’t being serious! I was just trying to lighten the mood, didn’t mean to come off harshly.” Louis really felt bad. He can’t control his sass sometimes. He blames his mum.

“Oh, it’s okay. I’m just a bit nervous,” Harry shoved his hands in his pockets. “And a bit awkward . . .” He added with a chuckle.

“Well, the car we are using won’t be ready in a few minutes anyway, so how ‘bout we work on getting you a bit un-nervous?” With the way Harry’s brain was working right then, the way Louis said that wasn’t helping. 

A few minutes turned into twenty, and within those minutes Louis and Harry found out a lot about each other. Louis found out that Harry has a thing for boots, has a similar taste in music as him, and loves to sing.

Harry found out that Louis gets his sass from his mum; he has many siblings, and loves to play footie. Harry also found out that he shouldn’t mention liking to do things that he’s nervous about doing in front of Louis, because Louis had talked him into promising to sing for him sometime. If you were to walk into that room right about then, you would have thought they’ve known each other for years.

Soon, it was time for Harry to take his test. Louis led him out to the car they’d be using, tossed him the keys and got in the passenger seat with the clipboard and a pen in his hand. When Harry got into the car, a thought crossed his mind. After today, he might not get to see Louis again and he can’t get his number because just a week before, Harry had forgotten to take his phone out of his swim trunks pocket when he went to dive into the pool. 

So Harry came up with a plan.

Immediately after Harry put the keys into the ignition, he took off driving. No mirrors were checked and no seatbelt was fastened. Louis made him pull over, before he got out onto the road, and made him do those things after he put little exes on the checklist of things Harry was to do. After the belts were buckled, Harry pulled onto the road. Louis instructed him the whole time on where to go. Harry however, didn’t use his blinker once out of the five times he was supposed to and drove a little over the speed limit. Harry did obey stop signs and street lights though since he wasn’t aiming to get them killed. 

“Harry!’ Louis exclaimed at one point “You do remember the speed limit right?”

Harry was stopped at a light so he turned to face the older boy. “There’s a speed limit on this road too?!” He asked acting confused. 

“Um, yes. There is.” Louis said shaking his head. “Maybe it would be best if we just went back to the DMV now.”

With a smile, Harry turned down the last street and took them back. Once safely out of the car, Harry handed the keys back to Louis as they started walking back into the room.

“Harry, I’m sorry to say this but you failed the test. Pretty badly.” Louis scratched the back of his neck awkwardly as Harry just smiled at him. “Why are you smiling?” Louis asked feeling very lost.

“No reason.” Harry just smiled even bigger.

Louis just shook his head and muttered a questioning “okay?” as Harry checked the time on the clock that was mounted on the wall, letting him know that his mum was waiting outside.

“See ya next week, Lou!” He called as he went outside with a huge grin.

When Harry entered the car, his mother looked at him and smiled back.

“With a face like that, I could only presume that you passed?!”

“Actually, I didn’t” Harry said.

“Then why are you smiling like that?” Anne asked shifting into her motherly mode.

“No reason.” Harry said then looked out the window smiling.

 

The next week, Harry had gone back to the DMV. He and Louis got to know each other some more before the test and Harry had purposefully failed yet again. Louis was wanting to help him and he decided on doing so the next week.

On the third week, Louis tried to give Harry hints and clues but Harry just did as he did on the weeks before and failed yet again. He knew the tests cost money to take, but there was something pushing him to keep seeing Louis. It’s a good thing he’s paying for the test or he’d feel pretty bad.   
That week was Harry and Louis’ favorite though. As they sat in the car before they started the test, talking and laughing, a few words accidently slipped out of Louis’ lips.

“How do always manage to look so damn beautiful all the time?”

Harry froze as he started processing Louis’ words.

“What!?” Harry said as his head snapped to face Louis.

“What?!” Louis fidgeted with his hands since he didn’t mean for Harry to hear that. He hadn’t intended to say that out loud at all.

“You think I look beautiful?”

“Um, I-

“I think you are too.” Harry whispered as his and Louis’ hearts thundered in their chests.

Before they realized what was happening, their lips were moving against each other’s. The kiss was slow and sweet as Louis’ hand came up to cup Harrys face and Harry’s hands rested on Louis’ chest. When they pulled away, they couldn’t stop smiling. After the test, Louis asked Harry to be his boyfriend and of course, Harry said yes. He just felt a bit dumb about failing the test again knowing that he would definitely be seeing more of Louis now. 

Before the fourth week, Anne was quite upset that Harry didn’t pass his test yet, but something in her felt like he wasn’t just failing. She didn’t know what it was but she didn’t feel the need to worry. Later that day, Harry’s new phone got there and he was ecstatic. He could finally ask Louis for his number so that they could talk more.

When Harry finally passed the driving test, Louis gave him a hug and a kiss and told Harry that he knew he could do it.

“I know, I knew I could too.” Harry smiled.

“Well I’m glad you stayed optimistic then!’

“That’s not what I meant.” Harry shook his head.

Louis scrunched his face and smoothed his black shirt a bit before speaking. “What did you mean?”

“Um, I kind of, this is going to sound really stupid. I failed all the tests on purpose.” Harry grimaced at his words.

“Why in the world would you do that?!” Louis asked as he wrapped his arms around Harry’s middle.  
“I didn’t wanna leave you. I know it probably sounds weird but I just kind of really liked you that first day and I didn’t want to just let you go.”

“Hey, it’s not weird. I wanted to know you too!” 

Louis kissed the younger boy once more before he led Harry back inside before he had to leave.

 

~Eleven and a half Months Later~

 

Harry was standing in front of a full length mirror as Anne fixed the collar of his shirt from behind.

“You look perfect, Love” She said and kissed him on the cheek as a knock came from the front door. Louis had gone to his mum’s after work to get ready while Anne came over to their apartment.

Soon Harry was standing there, looking at his beautiful boyfriend, Louis, and was ready to go out for their one year anniversary. He was wearing this grey suit that looked so good on him that it sent shivers down Harry’s body.

They got into the car and Louis immediately took hold of Harry’s hand. They boys couldn’t stop smiling the whole way there.

“So where are you taking me?” Harry asked.

“You know what they say, Hazza. Curiosity killed the cat.” He smirked.

“But I’m not a cat! Please, Lou!” Harry pouted.

“Hey, that’s not fair! You know you can’t pout at me like that, babe; I’m trying to be romantic!”

“Okay, fine!” Harry gave up but still smiling.

They finally arrived at the restaurant and both ordered their meals that were amazing. Louis’ mum, Jay, had not only recommended that restaurant for them but also had the chef surprise them with a cute dessert for them to share. 

After dessert, Harry told Louis that he had something for him and being Louis, he was excited. 

Harry had given Louis a little box to open. Inside the box was a silver ring with some cars and the words “Sass Master Lou” engraved right on. When Louis took it out a huge smile was plastered to his face as a few giggles left his mouth. To anyone else a gift like that wouldn’t mean much, but to Louis, it meant a lot because it was from Harry and Harry could have given him a ball of lint and he’d still love it the same.

“Haz I love this! You are seriously the cutest!”

“Wrapped it myself!” Harry stated proudly.

“And you did a good job at that!” Louis assured. “Now, for my gift to you!” 

Harry almost squealed as he was handed a small black box much like the one he gave to Louis except not wrapped. Inside was a silver license plate necklace that said “Never thought I’d love going to the DMV until I met you! -Lou”

“Louis!” Harry exclaimed with his eyes starting to water. “I love it! I’m so glad that I met you and I’ll never regret failing the test all three times! You’re the best thing that’s happened to me and I’m so grateful.”

Louis looked deep into Harry’s eyes and told him that he loved him and Harry returned the statement. After one short but passionate kiss they paid for their meals and headed back home with their mutual appreciation for the DMV.

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you enjoyed!   
> I might eventually do a smutty one shot that is linked to this soooo look out for that i guess? lol  
> Anyway, Happy Reading!
> 
> -Via


End file.
